Age Of Innocence
by Brother Grimm
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup shipping major might be a little on the oc with dialog but I tried my very best.


Sitting on a small hill looking out over the sea that surrounded the village of berk. Only about a week has passed since the life changing day of Hiccups life. He was still pretty sore and getting around was still somewhat difficult but all in all things were looking up.

As the wave's crashed and the spray of the sea washed over him Hiccup could feel a great sense of peace come over him. The only thing he still wasn't sure about or didn't feel right about was him and Astrid. She had kissed him twice which only added fuel to his already deep seeded feelings for her.

"Hiccup may I sit down?" Astrid said as she approached where hiccup was sitting from behind.

"Sure" Hiccup said looking away from her attempting to hide the growing red spots on his face.

Astrid took a seat right next to Hiccup she sat intentionally close. Neither teen knew what to say next so they just sat quietly looking out over the sea. They sat quietly for a long time until Hiccup decided to break the ice and speak.

"Astrid there is something I think I need to say" Hiccup said attempting to quell the shaky sound of his voice to no avail unfortunately.

"Yea I know" Astrid said in almost a whisper but it still managed to have some sort of anxious tone to her voice.

"Since I've known you we have kissed twice and both times it made what I already feel more and more intense" Hiccup said not daring to actually look at Astrid's face.

This was exactly what she had been waiting to hear without waiting to hear more Astrid reached out and pulled hiccup into yet another kiss without warning or saying anything at all.

They stayed embraced for nearly two minuets and when they finally broke the kiss the did not separate they still stayed wrapped in each others arms.

"Astrid I.. I love you" Hiccup said stuttering slightly still very nervous.

"I know and I love you to Hiccup" Astrid said playing with his hair and giving him a light peck on the lips.

The night sky full of stars seemed to glisten a lot brighter after those three sacred words were uttered from the mouth of the two young teens. Hiccup pulled Astrid a little closer and wrapped his arms around her she allowed her head to rest on his one shoulder as they both lazily stared out at sea.

"You know I wish tonight could last forever" Astrid said in a somewhat sigh of relief sort of voice.

"it will as long as were together" Hiccup said looking down into Astrid's brilliantly blue eyes.

Astrid could feel tears forming in her eyes and with a warm and happy smile she pulled him even closer and held him as tight as she could stand.

"when im with you It makes me feel so…" Astrid began to say but was cut off by Hiccup placing his finger over her lips.

"Lets not ruin the moment by trying to categorize it" He said with light chuckle

His words were only returned with a soft smile.

"do you promise to stay with me always?" Astrid said looking up at Hiccup with a questioning look on her face.

"I promise" Hiccup said without hesitation.

"you know I think this is probably the most amazing night I have ever had" Hiccup said pulling Astrid into yet another kiss.

"Yea same here" Astrid agreed breaking the kiss for only a moment to speak.

They continued to lay beneath the night sky for a long while. It wasn't until the sound of Hiccups dad calling for him did he even consider getting up.

"Hiccup…Hiccup where are you boy?" Hiccups dad call out through the quiet of the night.

Letting out a very disappointed sigh hiccup made his way to get up

But before he could completely stand up Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him down and gave him a soft and quick kiss and said "Remember tonight forever ok?"

"Of course." hiccup said with a smile as he turned and began to walk back to his house.

As Hiccup made his way into his house and he closed the door the Astrid gazed up at the sky and made a wish.

"Please let tonight live on forever let this feeling his feelings last until the day we die." Astrid said very peacefully to an empty night sky.

With that she got up and began her walk back towards her house. Letting the euphoria of young romance wash over her and allowing the tingling feeling his kiss left on her lips to continue without hindrance.

"These are the indescribable moments of our lives…" Astrid said taking one last glance over to where they had been sitting and with that she shut the door to her house.


End file.
